geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash Wiki:Staff
Those who lack the sense of responsibility and discipline will lose the respect of their community. *''Those who fail to thoroughly involve themselves and develop relationships with their community will find themselves overshadowed.'' *''Those who value the encyclopedic value of their wiki more than their community will grow harsh and unthoughtful towards them.'' *''Those who are so tied up in policy and compliance will alienate users with a potential interest in supporting their wiki.'' ---- Staff members are users with additional tools to help manage the wiki. There are two primary staff groups, moderators and administrators. Moderators are responsible and trustworthy helpers who posses the ability to manage pages, files, threads and comments using move, protect, delete and undelete functions. They also possess kick and ban functions for moderating the wiki chat room. Administrators are intuitive leaders and wiki caretakers who, in addition to possessing moderator abilities, also possess the ability to block and modify the rights of other users as well as edit MediaWiki (system) pages. All staff members should be committed to improving the wiki's content and supporting the community to the best of their ability. Staff responsibilities There are many tasks a staff member must be prepared to shoulder which may include but is not limited to: *Being knowledgeable about both the wiki's subject and editing on wikis. *Monitoring pages, reverting counterproductive edits and the incorrect usage of files. *Contributing towards page quality and content, additionally implementing templates as editing and fundamental components. *Undertaking maintenance tasks involving the correction of links, applying categories and updating files with improved versions. *Managing the forum and chat, resolving disputes and approaching misconduct. *Maintaining system pages. *Helping others in a friendly and respectful manner. See for more details as well as some tips for being a great admin. Moderator conduct User management is an important skill that can mean the difference between a peaceful orA moderator is a user who has the additional abilities to help address issues that may arise in social spaces including the chat, message walls, and the forum. Expectedly, a moderator also has a greater responsibility to ensure that they are positively and productively supporting these social spaces so that users may feel comfortable and enjoy the experience. A moderator should seek to resolve any conflicts. They must avoid contributing as a negative influence, meaning that they should not take sides or favour any involved party. Their job is to moderate, so they must act from a neutral perspective in order to do so fairly and justly. With that in mind, they should always enforce the rules and make sure that this is undertaken in a professional manner and with respect for all users and their perspectives. Users should always be kindly informed when they are acting inappropriately so that they are aware that their actions are objectionable. Only after persistent disobedience should a moderator resort to punishments. If an explanation is requested by anyone, one should be granted. It is important that any moderation involving punishments are clearly explained so not to breed a negative atmosphere by a perceived sense of injustice or antagonism towards particular users. That has the potential to generate new issues, which contradicts the purpose of moderation. Moderators must not act superior towards others. Their intentions should lie in improving the wellbeing of the community first and foremost. Becoming a staff member While a user is free to nominate themselves or another user in order to highlight their interest in acquiring a staff position, the means by which a user is selected is under the decision of the current staff. The primary consideration is the need for more staff members. If numbers are sufficient, new staff members will not be actively sought. If there is a commonly recognised benefit in increasing staff numbers, users will be considered based on a broad combination of notably influential personal attributes. These may include loyalty, contribution, sociability, enthusiasm and experience. Any form of misconduct that demonstrates a lack of understanding of site policy will quickly diminish any impression of suitability; it comes down to basic common sense in this regard. Discussion and consensus is necessary between the current staff before conducting a promotion, and only once it is clear that there will be no disturbance to the wiki's atmosphere, both among the community and among the staff themselves. Elected staff do not become immune to the consequences of unacceptable conduct and may be demoted with consensus from the other staff. Extended lack of activity (usually regarded as 2 months) may also result in the relinquishing of staff rights. In the case of inactive staff If there are no active bureaucrats able to promote a new bureaucrat, an administrator may apply for the position following an announcement stating their intentions to the community. If there are no staff at all active, any user may apply, given that they have been thoroughly editing for at least a week and have also initiated a discussion regarding their intentions. Leave a message at the requests page for wiki adoption. Be patient and eventually a Wikia staff member will inspect the wiki's case and decide whether a shift to new management is needed. If Wikia staff attention is required for other matters, see . Staff list Administrators Moderators Category:Site articles